


But We're Back Again

by treaddelicately



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, LMD Davis, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Canon, a hint of angst, with some winter fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/pseuds/treaddelicately
Summary: Piper's on a mission, and it's just like old times. Boring stakeout, too much time on her hands, and a partner who can't take anything seriously.
Relationships: Agent Davis (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) & Agent Piper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	But We're Back Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourtoxic_valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtoxic_valentine/gifts).



> Kristin!! Thank you so much for requesting **snowball fight** for Piper & Davis and giving me a chance to write these two idiots, who I love more than anything in the entire world. Seriously, my favorite characters in the entirety of AoS. 
> 
> One day, I'll be brave enough to write them romantically without worrying about the fandom coming for my head. Until then, have a nice little slice of their friendship. 💜

Piper had done a lot of training as a SHIELD agent. Martial arts, weapons training, interrogations, the usual.

She wasn’t a spy and would never be as good at stealth as some of the senior agents, but she could hold her own. Especially with a skill she’d honed through plenty of hours spent with May: patience.

No one would call her perfect, but she could sit through a stakeout longer than most. Even with a fidgety ass partner who was definitely going to get them in trouble if he couldn’t keep it together.

“Davis, knock it off,” she hissed. “We’re not here to play in the damn snow.”

Davis stopped rolling the snowball in his hands but didn’t drop it. “We don’t have anything better to do!”

“We’re on a mission.” 

Granted, a pitiful mission that only consisted of watching for a damn truck to go over the nearby bridge, but still. Yo-Yo had given them orders and she was going to follow them, even if they were stupid as hell.

“We’ll hear the truck before we see it, Piper, Christ.” Davis rolled his eyes and for the thousandth time, she was struck by the oddity of how _real_ he was. 

After years of living in the weirdness of her chosen career, Piper had adjusted to plenty of things. Alternate realities, aliens that seemed to pop out of nowhere to try and take over the planet on any given month. Friends who had weird, fantastic powers, even.

But bringing her partner back from the dead? Yeah, that one took the cake.

When Simmons had offered to give her anything she wanted, she hadn’t even hesitated. Her subconscious had chosen for her, spilling out the one name that had been bouncing around in her head since she’d watched him crumple to the ground in a lifeless heap. And she’d fucking done it.

Most days she forgot completely that he wasn’t human, but sometimes it came rushing back. A quirk of his lips, the tone of his voice that was so spot on that it reminded her how much of him was programming. He wasn’t Davis, but he _was_ , and that was okay.

Either way, he was still a gigantic pain in her ass.

“Can you just focus?” Piper grumbled. Her eyes were on the bridge again but she heard Davis mock her under his breath, in a tone that wasn’t even close to her real voice, but then he went blissfully silent. 

Finally. Maybe becoming a computer had actually gotten him to grow up a little bit. Jemma had insisted that she’d put him together just as he’d been, but Piper wouldn’t have complained if she’d accidentally slipped a little more maturity into his operating system.

Just as she’d finished the thought, a snowball collided with the side of her head.

Piper gasped, both from the surprise and from the cold, whipping around to glare at her partner. Any hope she’d had for his maturity disappeared as he fell back into the snow, laughing so hard that tears began to freeze on his cheeks.

“Your face!” he howled. “Fucking priceless!”

With an echoing growl, Piper scooped up a clump of snow and packed it into a misshapen ball, hurling it at his face. Surprisingly fast, Davis rolled and dodged it, eliciting another frustrated noise from her throat. Dumb, childish, idiotic, ridiculously fast mother _fucker_.

“Don’t tell me you gave up on training while I was gone.” He smirked, dusting snow off his tac pants as he climbed to his feet. “Your aim’s gotten even wor—”

Her next snowball landed right on target, exploding dead in the center of his face.

Piper smiled, sickly sweet. “You were saying?”

“That’s it.” Davis wiped the snow from his face and bent over to reach into the snow. “No more Mr. Nice Robot.”

Of the two of them, she knew she had the better arm, but he was still close enough that it was a better idea to put some distance between them. Piper scrambled backwards, managing to get to her feet and duck behind a nearby tree. “Glad to see you’re coming around to your new identity!”

He wound up and threw, but her cover worked like a charm and the snowball burst against the tree trunk. 

“You know, sometimes I think you like me better like this!”

Piper smoothed her glove over the packed snow in her hands, waiting until he leaned over to scoop up another before launching hers. This time it clipped his hip where his jacket rode up, spraying his bare skin with snow, and the piercing shriek he let out sent her into a fit of hysterical laughter.

She braced her hand on the tree with a smirk, watching him try to fish the ice out of his clothes before it slid down his pants. “Sometimes I really, really do.”

Something in her voice caught his attention, though, and he stopped his frantic movements, an uncharacteristic curiosity burning in his eyes. 

“Am I really that different?”

Piper paused, taken aback. First, that he was asking at all, and second, to take a moment to gather an honest answer.

Everything about Davis physically was the same, if you weren’t counting his electrical insides. Same dumb slicked back hair, same big nose she liked to mess with him about, same long legs that just barely gave him an advantage over her during sprints. Even his personality was spot-on, just as Simmons had promised the day she’d brought him back. 

He knew about Izel, what she’d done to him, and what it had cost. They didn’t have secrets between them. They never had, and Piper wasn’t about to start now.

Instead she grabbed another mound of snow, formed it into a ball, and launched it at him. 

“Nah,” she smirked when it smacked in the center of his chest. “You’re still the same. Dumb and slow as ever.”

Davis let out a whooping yell and charged, sending Piper running off to find better cover with her laughter trailing over her shoulder.

They spent twenty minutes playing in the snow and missed the truck entirely. Worse than that was the bitching out they received in Yo-Yo’s office later, where she threatened to split them up if they couldn’t focus, but Piper was positive it was an empty threat.

Distracting, childish robot or not, everyone knew she was better with Davis by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always for reading! Kudos and comments are so appreciated and feed my soul. 💜


End file.
